The Odd One Out
by Raksha Cain
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter, but she hates everything he believes in. How long can she last in the Snakes Pit? Summary sucks, but this is only my 1st FF, Please review & flames welcome.


Ok I realise that this only a short chapter, but please bare with me, this is only my first ever Fanfic. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Constructive Flames also welcome.

* * *

"Ok...so here I find myself again." Dakota said out loud to herself "In the dungeon quarters of the Malfoy Manor, what a bloody surprise"

It was the third night that week that her "Father" had held a meeting of his loyal supporters. Men and women of all ages dressed in their best black robes and specialized masks. They were Death Eaters, witches and wizards who rallied behind the Dark Lord following his lead, trying to rid the world of muggles and half bloods, or just hid behind his power.

Laying flat on her back on her luxurious four post bed, with its blue and silver sheet set, was The Child, the child that the Dark Lord believed would match the skills and power of the Boy Who Lived. With her straight shiny black hair with blue tips, liberal amounts of black eye liner and mascara, softly pouting lips, a piercing in her labret, eyebrow, nose and ears and mean spirited attitude to go with it all, Dakota Toretto was a force not to be reckoned with.

But the one person who could never get enough of her was Draco Malfoy, the son of her Fathers prized right hand man Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. As the pale faced and platinum blond haired teen came down the spiraling staircase to Dakota's private quarters a smirk spread across is face, for he was one of the few people who were allowed admittance into the girl's room.

"Well, well, well, Miss Toretto is once again the main topic of tonight's meeting." Came the drawling voice of Draco. "And yet here you are dare I say, lounging around reading a book."

"Well if Master Malfoy wasn't such an idiot he may realize what book I'm reading and shut his mouth." Dakota smoothly shot back without lowering her book.

While tilting his head to side Draco read the book title out loud "101 Best ways to Maim and Disfigure with Simple Spells." He finished and sat down adding "So you're going to Disfigure me now are you? I may add that, that may cause trouble as I was sent down here to tell you that you are wanted upstairs in three quarters of an hour."

"Well good, you've told me now go." She retorted.

Noticing that the self righteous boy not had moved she throw the rather heavy book at him. "Woah that wasn't in the book". She stated as he slid off the bed and fell on the ground in a heap.

"That wasn't very nice Dakota." A voice from the top of the staircase said.

Turning around in and picking up her book from where Draco had pushed it, Dakota replied to the woman on the stairs," Sorry Aunt Bella, but this rat wouldn't leave." Pointing her finger over her shoulder at Draco.

"Well of course I could see why he wants to stay, but never the less, come now Master Malfoy, to your mother, to get rid of that unsightly bruise before the meal. And you to get changed missy." Bellatrix said before turning on her heal and leaving, followed by Draco.

As Dakota entered the Dining Room every head turn to watch her entrance down the sweeping crystal staircase in silence, for she was the ultimate and single love of Lord Voldmort, who would kill someone without a strand of mercy if she merely stated that she disliked their appearance.

In a respectable fashion, with her sleek pitch black robes and stunning demands at her throat, ears and fingers she glided over to her seat at the head table with her Father and his most favored suporters. As she took her seat next to her Father with a small bow of her head to show respect, she was quickly overwhelmed with polite greetings from the others at the table. But they were abruptly cut short as the small cowering figure of her Fathers current slaving Death Eater entered the room.

"Mmmaster hhhe has been tttaken to th th the hhhead qu qu quarters" the wheezing man stuttered.

"Very well, he is untouchable there, join us for supper Worm tail." Lord Voldmort sighed, sweeping his hand in the direction of the last vacant seat at the table.

As the meals materialized onto the gleaming white plates bearing the Malfoy family emblem, Dakota looked around the table at the other occupants. The man named Worm tail was busy stuffing his mouth full with his one normal hand while his unique metal hand was resting on the table with his water little eyes downcast, next to him was Narcissa in her elegant black robes with silver satin trims and her son Draco in between her and Lucius who was in deep discussion with Lord Voldmort and Bellatrix, who was on the Dark Lords other side. The snarling Potions Master Severus Snape and his wife were also present in their usual black and gold threaded robes. Dakota was snapped out of her observation by Miliqua Snape, the sharp featured and beautiful wife of Severus Snape.

"I was thinking that we may go over the Unforgivables tomorrow." Miliqua suggested to Dakota.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could teach me some more on The History of Magic and Occlumency." Dakota replied after some thought.

"Very well but I think we have fully covered all the curriculum of history for someone your age." Miliqua sighed before taking a sip of her wine. "And you had Occlumency mastered at eight years of age, but I suppose revision can't hurt."

"Thanks Mili. So how did the attack last night go?"

The rest of dinner went all to slow for Dakota, as much as she looked up to Miliqua the rest of the Death Eater business was a boring concept to her.


End file.
